disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Cale Tucker
Cale Tucker (LithonielPwnz) is a character in "The Sixth Sense" project. His gift is being possessed by an unknown demon. And he has not yet chosen a side. Early Life Cale Tucker was born roughly twenty years ago to two loving parents. His mother died from complications a few days after his birth, so it was up to his father, Sam Tucker, to raise him. As a child, he wasn't completely healthy. Like his mother, he was constantly sick with various illnesses. Eventually, at the age of six, he was officially diagnosed with a terminal illness. The doctor said he would be lucky to reach his seventh birthday. His father, who considered his son the only reason of living, couldn't bear to lose Cale. He found an old demon shrine, where he asked the demon who resided there to save his son. The demon agreed, but for a price: Cale's soul. Sam Tucker agreed without hesitation, and he went to go bring his son to the shrine. Through a rather painful ritual, the demon closed the agreement. Life With The Demon "You forget you are mine!" '' The next fourteen years were not pleasant. The demon controlled Cale whenever he wanted, making Cale fear himself. Cale hated his father for what he did to him. Of course, the demon happily fed off his hate. The temptations to kill his father was strong, but Cale wasn't sure if it was him or the demon that wanted to kill his father. Unsure, he ran away from home in his teen years. He wandered for years, with the demon never leaving him alone. Now that Cale had hit puberty, he had a stronger body, causing the demon to start thirsting for blood. Cale felt this thirst, but he couldn't bear to kill anyone. ''"You forget you are mine!" the demon would say in Cale's mind. Cale kept refusing, and the demon swore that Cale would suffer the consequences. Meeting Akima Now a young adult, and the demon in a temporary slumber from the lack of blood, Cale met Akima while working as a spaceship washer. He instantly felt an attraction, and wanted to get to know her. Akima, finding the mysterious blonde kind of cute, introduced herself. She was a space colonist who never stepped foot on Earth. She liked to travel around the galaxy, exploring different planets, but the one planet she sought to visit was Earth. With a smirk, Cale told her Earth wasn't really all that, and that space was so much better. Cale then quit his job and traveled around space with Akima. The chemistry between them couldn't be hidden, and Cale eventually admitted his feelings. Akima happily admitted hers and they finally became an item. This new union reawakened the demon, who despised the feelings of love. He found this as a perfect opportunity to teach Cale a lesson for not obeying him. He surprised Cale by taking over, and killed Akima in cold blood. Traumatized by what he had done, Cale attempted to kill himself to free himself of the demon. The demon stopped him, reminding Cale that he belonged to him. Solitary Life Cale feared himself once again. The demon continued to have his way with Cale. Cale complied, afraid to disobey the demon again. When the demon hated, Cale hated; when the demon thirsted for blood, Cale thirsted for blood; when the demon wanted to kill, Cale killed. Killing innocent people was something Cale never wanted to do, but the demon needed blood. Cale alone wasn't enough for the demon, the demon needed blood to be strong. Ever since the death of Akima, Cale began to have hallucinations of her. At times, he would leave reality and enter his own mind, where Akima would be. It was in these hallucinations that Cale could freely love Akima. The demon allowed this, for if Cale was in love with a hallucination, he couldn't possibly fall in love with anyone else. Some time after Akima's death, Cale became roommates with Dean McCoppin/Thrax and Spike Spiegel. Out of the two, Cale instantly connected with Dean, who he discovered also had a demon he could not control. The two got along well, save Cale's constant mood swings. Dean's chill attitude made Cale feel a bit more comfortable around him, and for a while he wasn't that afraid of his demon. His demon also didn't bother Cale, as he was interested in Thrax. One day, however, Thrax took over and attacked Cale. The attack triggered Cale's bipolar disorder, and he flipped out. He was so angry he was almost at the point of turning into his demon, but luckily Thrax changed back into Dean before it could happen. Though Cale's demon didn't take over, Cale was still furious. He got into a heated argument with Dean, and eventually left. At some point in his life, Cale encountered Joseph and Korso. The moment Cale laid his eyes on Joseph, the demon recognized the man immediately and told Cale about him. He was the ex-King of Hell, the part of Hell where demons realm. At that moment, Cale and the demon both had different ideas. The demon wanted to rid of Joseph, unaware of his immortality, in hopes that he would be rewarded for ridding of the threat to the likes of Hades and Lucifer. Cale wanted to aid Joseph so if he became king once again, he could rid Cale of his demon and be free forever. The demon, sharing the same mind as Cale, heard of Cale's little plan, and furious, would not allow him to aid Joseph. Cale invited Joseph and Korso to his home, where he hoped to discuss plans with the two. The demon, seeing this as the perfect opportunity, took over and attacked Joseph. Korso stopped the demon before he did anything luckily, and the demon brought Cale back out. Cale, who was always afraid of telling people about his demon, instead told the two men that he had severe bipolar disorder that he couldn't control. Korso apparently forgave him, but later that night he and Cale had an argument. Korso threw the first punch, and Cale, under the influence of his demon, fought back. Joseph intervened and got Korso out of Cale's home, and Cale was left once again without a way to rid himself of his demon. The Removal Of Akima Cale met Joseph once again without the presence of his companion Korso. Cale interested Joseph when he mentioned his late girlfriend is in his head. Joseph, who had Zuleikha in his head, offered to help get rid of Akima for Cale. Cale agreed, but with hesitation, as he still loved Akima and didn't want to lose her, but he knew it would be best to move on and get rid of her. Cale was unaware that Joseph was performing experiments on him for his own benefit, as he was using Cale to find a way to get rid of his "hallucination" of Zuleikha. After his encounter with Dimitri, Cale bumped into Giselle. Giselle saw three souls within Cale - his, his demon's, and shockingly, Akima. It turned out that his visions of Akima were not hallucinations, but somehow Akima's soul attached to Cale's when she died. What Cale didn't know was that Akima was protecting Cale from his demon, and was preventing the demon from devouring Cale's soul and taking over his body completely. Giselle proceeded to enter Cale's mind and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jokkW23iR8k remove Akima from his head completely. Of course, it was to help Cale's demon, but Giselle warned the demon that it wasn't time yet to completely take over Cale as the demon wasn't strong enough. Cale, now empty inside, grew angry at Giselle for getting rid of his only love. Giselle calmed Cale down, and tells him to trust her. Reluctantly he agreed, in awe at how this girl seems to calm him... almost like Akima. Life Without Akima Cale bumped into Ting-Ting and her demon Mushu one day. Mushu was attracted to Cale's demon, who he sensed as soon as he saw Cale. Ting-Ting made conversation with Cale, and Cale found out that Ting-Ting is able to control demons. This intrigued him, and made him wonder if her power could somehow help him with his demon problem. Mushu convinced Ting-Ting to control Cale's demon, which she attempted, but then Cale had a fit as an effect. Ting-Ting gets upset at Mushu, and as a result Mushu made Cale pass out to stop his pain. Once Cale woke up, he wanted to be mad at Ting-Ting, but happily accepted her apology. After all, she could still help him in some way. Cale's demon, on the other hand, was interested in Ting-Ting's power, and plotted to rid of Mushu so he could have Ting-Ting to become more powerful. At the same time, Mushu wanted Cale. Current Situation Cale is currently wandering. Personality Cale Cale is a very difficult person to understand. Because of his bipolar disorder, it is hard to distinguish what is really him, and what is really his disorder. When he doesn't have episodes, he keeps to himself. The demon has reduced him to the state where he's nearly afraid of human contact﻿. He's become very antisocial. He's also easily angered. Thanks to his disorder, the smallest things can upset him. If someone goes against his wishes, he may flip out. Aside from being constantly angry and frustrated, he's also constantly depressed. Sometimes in place of manic episodes, he'll suffer from severe depression. Depression so severe that there are times where he'll try to kill himself. Thanks to his demon, however, this task is nearly impossible. There are times where the "true Cale" comes out, however. This Cale is cocky, and has a dry sense of humor. He's playful and is bitterly sarcastic. This Cale, however, usually only appears when his demon sleeps, which is not very often. The Demon Cale's demon is pretty much the definition of evil. He feeds on the pain of others, which is why he's so intent on making Cale's life absolutely miserable. He has not a care in the world about Cale. To him, Cale is just a tool to use, and has no problem killing those close to him in cold blood. The Demon greatly influences Cale's personality, as he is the source of Cale's anger and hatred. He is typically sadistic, and enjoys bloodlust. He has Joker-esque traits in that he loves to play with his prey before he kills them, and has no problem mocking those he kills.﻿ Powers Since he is possessed by a demon, Cale has all sorts of abilities no normal human possesses. However, due to being a human host, he has to unlock these abilities, as his body isn't strong enough to handle all the abilities by default. The demon inside him grows stronger for every person he kills. As of now, he's only unlocked three abilities: *'Regeneration' - whenever Cale is wounded, his body is able to heal itself. Depending on the injuries, it could take minutes or even seconds to fully heal. This is a useful powers, as it would be a little harder to kill him. *'Enhanced Senses'- all five of his senses are enhanced. He is able to see, smell, taste, feel, and hear more than the average human. This helps him identify other gifted. *'Mediumship' - since he is possessed by a demon, he is able to see and communicate with the dead. Cale's Bipolar Disorder A major side effect of being possessed by a demon is Cale's bipolar disorder. He has Bipolar I, which is the most severe form of bipolar disorder. He constantly suffers from mood swings, usually anger. Whenever he has an episode, he gets violent, hitting anything that's near him, person or object. This has led him to accidentally kill some people. Whenever he is not angry, he is depressed. His depression is so severe that he sometimes tries to kill himself, but his regeneration makes the task almost impossible. Another symptom that he is not aware of is hallucinations. He sometimes has a hard time determining reality. This bears the question of whether the hallucinations of Akima are caused by him, or his demon. His disorder causes him to have a lot of energy, meaning he doesn't sleep often. He also gets a bit hyper and could start running all over the place. His energy leads him to make rash decisions without thinking, which can be dangerous. Cale's Mind Cale's mind is represented as a blue area with running white lines. Anything he touches reacts with white lightning. When he is in control, his mind is blue. When his demon is in control, his mind is red. Cale does not dream. Instead, he enters his own mind, where he is able to communicate with Akima, his love. He can also replay memories from the past in his mind. It is only in Cale's mind where he can communicate with his demon. When the demon takes over, Cale is automatically sent into his own mind, where he will argue with the demon as the demon is controlling his body. Relationships Akima The first person Cale ever loved. She was the one person Cale could see himself spending the rest of his life with. Unfortunately, his demon wouldn't allow it, and made him kill Akima with his own hands. Akima's death traumatized Cale to the point where he began to see hallucinations of her. He can't bear to let go of her, and would rather be stuck in a dream world with her instead of reality. The demon enjoys this, as it means Cale refuses to fall in love with anyone else. It is revealed that Cale's "hallucinations" of Akima were not hallucinations at all. After Akima's death, her love for Cale was so strong that her soul actually bonded with Cale's, and she became a part of him. This would not have been realized without Giselle. However, Giselle removed Akima from Cale's head completely, and now he is without his love. Dean McCoppin/Thrax Cale and Dean generally got along as roommates. They had a lot in common: both were possessed by demons and both had their girlfriends killed because of their demons. They had potential to be close friends, but Thrax decided to intervene by attacking Cale. This angered Cale almost to the point of bringing out his own demon, but Thrax changed back into Dean before it could happen. Though Cale didn't turn, he argued with Dean, which led to his departure. He has not spoken to Dean since. Joseph Korso Cale and Korso got along in the beginning of their acquaintance. However, after Cale attacked Joseph, Korso's companion, any potential friendship immediately went down the toilet. Though Korso appeared to accept Cale's apology due to his bipolar disorder, later the two of them had a falling out. They both argued intensely, with Korso throwing the first punch. Cale refused to fight back at first, but the laughter of his demon echoed in his mind, so he fought back. Luckily Joseph intervened before anyone was killed, and took Korso away. That was the last he saw of Korso, but they're certainly not on good terms. Joseph Not to be confused with Korso, Cale decently got along with Joseph in the little time they were in each others' presence. Cale wished to assist Joseph in his mission of helping him become the king of Hell once again, but his demon did not like his plans and so attempted to kill Joseph. Luckily he did not succeed thanks to Korso, but this caused bad blood between the three of them. Cale met Joseph once again a couple of years later, this time without Korso. He caught Joseph's eye when Cale mentioned his hallucinations of his late girlfriend Akima, but not yet confessing the demon that was inside of him. Joseph offered to help rid of Akima, which Cale hesitantly accepted. He loved Akima, but he was aware of the fact that she was holding him back. Joseph, however, failed to get rid of her, which caused Cale to snap at him. Nonetheless, Joseph was determined to get rid of Akima for Cale, and Cale, unaware that Joseph is actually using him to get rid of his own hallucination, actually thinks they can form some kind of friendly bond. Dimitri Cale dislikes, almost hates, the son of Lucifer, Dimitri. After learning of Dimitri's origins, he took an instant dislike to Dimitri, as he hates all demons, and pretty much anything relating to hell. The resemblance between them creeps him out very much so, and he wonders if Dimitri's related to him. Of course that would make no sense, as they have different parents, but he practically looked like the blonde version of Dimitri. Dimitri treats Cale like a little brother, which pisses Cale off. Dimitri obviously treats him like this to get a rise out of Cale, but in a way Dimitri does like Cale, even if Cale despises him. Cale's demon, on the other hand, likes Dimitri and Dimitri's demon Hexxus, and would never let Cale try to attack them. Giselle Cale fatefully bumped into Giselle one day, after his fallout with Dimitri. She is the one who removed Akima from Cale's head completely. Cale was initially furious for what she did, but somehow Giselle calmed him down, and now they're some strange form of friends. They exchanged awkward moments, where Cale had accidentally walked in on Giselle naked and Giselle seeing Cale half-naked. There had been two instances where they kissed: once before Giselle removed Akima and once on the cheek after Akima had been removed. The potential romance between the two is obvious, but Cale feels he needs time to heal from losing Akima. However, he is intrigued at how easily Giselle can calm him down, a feat only achieved by his lost love, Akima. The demon, of course, enjoys Giselle's company, and views her as an ally in helping him take over Cale's body. He is grateful that Giselle removed Akima, an obstacle he wasn't even aware he had until Giselle came along. Ting-Ting ' '''Cale attracted Ting-Ting, or rather, her demon Mushu, with the demon that possesses him. Ting-Ting sparks Cale's interest as well when he discovers she's able to control demons. Of course, Cale is not very happy when Ting-Ting attempts to control him, but he eventually forgives her and finds some form of friendship in her. Usually hating anything or anyone that was to do with demons, Ting-Ting's an exception for Cale, and in his own way likes the girl, even if he's sort of using her to find some way to rid of his demon. His demon hates both Ting-Ting and Mushu, but he's attracted to Ting-Ting's power, and wants to get rid of Mushu in order to absorb that power and become stronger. This is why Cale's demon has not attempted to kill the two. Yet. '''Mulan' Cale stumbled across Mulan when he slipped into his mind shortly after losing Akima. The girl woke up while he was in the middle of viewing old memories of Akima. Cale was about to attack her, but became amused when the young girl hid in fear. Finding no danger in her, he struck up a conversation. It took a while for Mulan to feel a bit more comfortable with him, but she soon talked to him as well. While she was talking, Cale realized what he was doing - he was putting the poor girl in danger by being near her. His disorder kicking in, Cale plainly said he had to go, and left Mulan. Angel Cale's demon was attracted to Angel, and saw her as another meal. As he tried to attack her, Angel's intangibility kicked in, and Cale's arm went right through her. Angel used her powers to put Cale's demon asleep, and struck up a conversation with Cale. The two talked about how they were where they were now, with Cale talking about Akima, and Angel talking about her father Mok and her brother Omar. Angel then asked Cale if he could join her. Cale, finally meeting someone he couldn't put in danger, said yes. Videos Video:Sixth Sense - Cale Tucker|Introduction video. Video:The_Sixth_Sense_\_Cale_Tucker_Part_One|Part One. Video:The_Sixth_Sense_\_Cale_Tucker_Part_Two|Part Two. Video:The_Sixth_Sense_\_Cale_Tucker_Part_Three|http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R86CWd7T18I Video:The_Sixth_Sense_\_Cale_Tucker_Part_Four|Part Four. Video:The_Sixth_Sense_\_Cale_Tucker_Part_Five|Part Five Video:The_Sixth_Sense_\_Cale_Tucker_Part_Six|Part Six